Lire les notes qui s'envolent
by Darkness -Light -Nothingness
Summary: UA Bon d'accord, Demyx veut bien calmer le jeu entre Axel et Roxas qui ne se supportent plus. Il veut bien aussi aider le blond dans ses déboires familiaux. Mais ce qu'il aimerait surtout, c'est comprendre pourquoi les battements de son cœur s'emballent quand il croise les yeux trop bleus de Roxas… Parviendra-t-il, enfin, à voir ce qu'il n'arrive pas à exprimer avec des mots ?
1. Intro

**_Yoh !_**

_J'ai pas tellement envie de m'étendre maintenant sur le pourquoi du comment j'ai commencé cette fic, puis qu'on a continué ensemble avec ma soeur..._

_Alors je vous dit à tous à l'heure en bas de page et **j'espère que vous vous régalerez** ^^ -Laxup_

* * *

.

.

**Lire les notes qui s'envolent**

.

.

1. Intro

La porte d'entrée claque. Allongé sur le canapé, je me redresse lentement sur mes coudes et fixe l'entrée du salon. Axel, assit par terre, continue à massacrer des zombies sur l'écran plat. Manifestement il n'a rien entendu, tant il est concentré, et j'espère vraiment qu'_Il_ n'aura pas l'idée de venir dans le séjour. Sinon, je le sentais mal, très mal. D'une, parce qu'_Il_ n'était pas censé être ici cet après-midi et de deux, parce que le rouquin justement était là…

Je reconnu malheureusement le grincement de la porte qu'on pousse et à peine deux secondes plus tard un petit blond nous faisait face. L'ambiance devint glaciale d'un seul coup alors qu'ils se mitraillaient du regard…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! lança Axel soudainement en colère

- J'habite ici, connard !

Roxas me jeta un regard noir et disparut. Un autre claquement de porte, et tout d'un coup de la musique techno résonna dans l'appart' à s'en briser les tympans.

- Putain, il fait vraiment chier ! Comment j'ai pu sortir avec un abruti pareil… ?

- En même temps si tu t'avais pas couché avec le meilleur ami de son petit frère pendant que vous étiez encore ensemble…

- Ta gueule Demyx !

Il me jeta la manette en pleine poire et partit en direction de la sortie. Nouveau claquage de porte et soupir de ma part. Depuis qu'ils avaient rompu, y a plus de deux mois de ça, c'était la guerre entre les deux. D'un côté il y avait Axel, 21 ans et vacciné, mon meilleur pote depuis le lycée et coureur de « caleçon » de première catégorie. Et de l'autre Roxas 19 ans, vacciné aussi. On se connaît depuis qu'on porte des couches et on est colocataire depuis que son père, homophobe, l'a viré de chez lui il y a quatre ans. Et au milieu de ce gros paquet d'emmerde, dont je suis en parti responsable, il a moi, Demyx, Dem' pour les intimes, 21 ans et vacciné également quoique les gens en doute, musicien de mon état, boulet connu et reconnu, qui aime se mêler des histoires des autres et qui pige que dalle aux sentiments. Bref, une existence pitoyable…

Prenant mon sitar, je me mis à jouer doucement des notes un peu au hasard. Oubliant la musique du blond et n'écoutant que ce qui sortait de mon instrument. Rapidement une mélodie me vient en tête. Me levant, je chope une partition vierge, m'assit devant mon synthé dans un coin, mon casque sur les oreilles et je me mis à composer. Mes mains glissaient toutes seules sur le clavier et les tâches noires remplirent petit à petit les feuilles. J'arrivais à gérer plusieurs portées en même temps, plusieurs instruments et même des paroles me venaient. C'était facile. Tout le monde disait que j'avais un don, mais pour moi, c'était juste ce que j'aimais faire. Mon rêve : composer pour la BO d'un film ou l'OST d'un jeu, mais pour l'instant, je me contentais de certain projet de l'école et c'était déjà pas mal.

Une dernière chose avant de ranger cette partition dans le porte-vue de mes créations : le titre. Je le mets toujours en dernier car pour moi, ça représente l'achèvement d'une œuvre musicale. Encore une fois, ce n'est que mon avis personnel. La main légèrement tremblante, j'appuyais sur la pointe de mon crayon, dessinant les lettres rondes : « Simple And Clean ». Heureux, je m'étirais et c'est alors que je constatais qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Enlevant vivement mon casque, je jetais un coup d'œil à l'appart'. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement.

Je me dirigeais alors vivement vers les chambres. Je m'apprêtais à frapper chez Roxas quand je suspendis mon geste. Pourquoi, voulais-je faire ça ? M'assurer qu'il allait bien ? En fait je n'en savais rien. Peut-être voulais-je juste savoir pourquoi il était rentré alors qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son frère ? C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais invité Axel, parce que je savais que mon petit colloc' ne serait pas là. Mais je m'inquiétais pour lui, car à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient avec le roux, après il était d'humeur exécrable. Alors c'était pour ça, que j'étais debout devant cette porte depuis deux minutes ? J'étais inquiet… Inquiet pour Roxas, alors qu'il ne pouvait juste pas blairer mon meilleur ami avec lequel il n'était sorti que trois semaines. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez moi, j'avais dû trop travailler…

Tournant les talons, je me redirigeais vers le salon pour accéder à la cuisine. J'n'étais pas vraiment doué, mais quand je n'étais pas distrait, j'arrivais à faire des trucs comestibles… Je commençais donc à faire des pâtes carbo' car j'adorais ça et Roxas aussi. J'espérais que ça lui remonterait un peu le moral. D'ailleurs il aimait quoi d'autre ? Et je me mis à réfléchir… Le sujet de ma « distraction » apparut quelque temps après dans mon dos…

- Ça sent le brûlé…

- Hey, Roxas !

- Ça brûle…

Tiré de mes songes et comprenant enfin ce qu'il me disait je saisis le pichet d'eau sur la table et le balançais vivement sur la gazinière. Un nuage de fumée s'échappa alors du tout, et fut aspiré par la hotte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?!

- Bah, t'as dit que ça brûlait …

- Mais pas avec des flammes, abruti. Ça devait juste être un peu cramé ! Et maintenant c'est complètement…noyé…

- Désolé, réflexe… Moi et le feu, tu sais…

- Au moins il nous reste les pâtes. C'était quoi ?

- Carbo…

- Ah… Ouais… Bon, tu touches plus à rien d'accord…. Je m'occupe du reste.

- T'es sûr ?

- Dem'…

- Ok, je n'insiste pas.

Je m'assis donc à la table pendant qu'il jetait mon immonde mixture. Il se mit à préparer une sauce tomates et je le regardais faire. Ces gestes étaient précis et minutieux. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et j'en étais toujours fasciné. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une casserole propre dans le placard et je trouvais ça mignon. Il avait toujours était petit par rapport à moi, et à la moyenne, et n'arrêtait pas de se mettre en colère à cause de ça, gamin. Et bizarrement, c'était toujours lui qui m'en mettaient plein la gueule. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu en avoir des bleus à cause de lui. C'était une vraie brute et moi une pauvre asperge.

Je me reçus soudainement un coup de casserole sur la tête. Roxas me fusillait du regard les joues légèrement rouges. Et je ne pus que sourire encore plus face à cette mimique, ce qui me valut un nouveau coup.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! arriva-t-il à dire alors que la colère l'envahissait peu à peu

- Mais j'ai rien dit !

- Justement, je sais exactement ce que tu penses ! Je le lis dans tes yeux ! ET CE N'EST PAS DROLE !

- Mais…

- Tais-toi sinon j'arrête de cuisiner !

- Je vais mourir de faim !

- Il te reste les pâtes…

- Mais sans rien, c'est fade !

- Tu n'as qu'à mettre du râpé, il en reste dans le frigo, je crois.

- Je l'ai fini à midi…

- Et bien débrouille toi !

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sora ? C'est pour ça que t'es revenu ?

Gros blanc. Roxas me dévisagea intensément avant de se détourner. J'avais cette manie de passer d'un sujet à un autre sans vraiment que ça ait de lien.

- Il ne s'est rien passé parce qu'il n'est pas venu. Je l'ai appelé, mais son portable était éteint. Et comme j'n'avais pas envie d'attendre comme un con, je suis rentré. Et toi, t'as fait quoi à part inviter cet enfoiré ?

- Eh, tu n'étais pas censé être là ! Sinon, j'ai composé…

- Vraiment ? Tu me feras écouter après le repas ?

- Si tu me trouves un orchestre symphonique, d'accord.

- Juste la mélodie principale !

- Ah ouais, ça c'est possible.

- Abruti…

Sur ces fines paroles, il se remit à cuisiner. Il était inquiet pour son frère, même si il ne montrait que de la colère, je le savais. On mangea dans le silence. Lui parce qu'il ruminait de sombres pensées, et moi parce que je n'avais pas grand-chose à raconter non plus et je n'avais pas envie de l'embêter. Je n'aimais pas le voir triste, car étrangement je l'étais aussi. Alors le silence continua à s'imposer, même pendant que je faisais la vaisselle et qu'il rangeait la cuisine. Enfin je me remis au synthé, commençant à jouer et à chanter. J'aimais chanter, bien que ma voix ne fût pas très harmonieuse, mais au moins elle était juste.

- _« You're giving me too many thing. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me, and said.~ __Don't get me wrong I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you'll understand. What I meant when I said "No, I don't think life is quite that simple".~ __When you walk away. You don't hear me say: "Please, oh baby, don't go". Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go.~ __When you walk away. You don't hear me say: "Please, oh baby, don't go". Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go.~ __The daily things. That keep us all busy. All confusing me that's when you came to me and said.~ __Wish I could prove I love you. But does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand. It's enough when I say so, And maybe some things are that simple.~ __When you walk away. You don't hear me say: "Please, oh baby, don't go". Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go.~ __Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, Nothing's like before.~ __When you walk away. You don't hear me say: "Please, oh baby, don't go". Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go.~ __Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, Nothing's like before.~ __Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning Is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, Nothing's like before…~»_

Il ne fit aucun commentaire, alors je continuais avec d'autre morceau de ma composition. J'aurai pu jouer toute la nuit si je n'avais pas entendu un bruit sourd derrière moi, qui me sortit de ma transe. Roxas venait de s'effondrer sur le canapé et son portable était tombé par terre. Doucement je me rapprochais de lui et ramassais l'appareil pour le poser sur un petit meuble. Après l'avoir recouvert d'une couverture, je dégageais quelque mèche de son visage. Il avait l'air si tranquille, si apaisé loin de tous ses soucis, un véritable ange.

Je soupirais en m'éloignant vers ma chambre. La vie avait été trop dure avec lui. Heureusement qu'il m'avait, sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait devenu. Honnêtement, je crois qu'il se serait foutu en l'air. M'allongeant sur mon lit, je fermais les yeux et m'endormis rapidement, l'image d'un angelot blond tournant dans ma tête…

.

Je fus réveillé par des coups violents frappé à la porte d'entrée. Passant rapidement devant le salon, je vis vaguement Roxas se débattre avec sa couette, ce qui m'arracha un petit rire, puis j'ouvris enfin la porte à notre visiteur matinal. Je me retrouvais face à un blond, aux yeux bleu intense et délavé sous des sourcils étroitement froncés, des cernes immenses et qui ressemblait étrangement à mon colloc'. Mais c'était juste son frère aîné. Bien qu'il soit plus âgé que moi, il était plus petit en taille.

- Ven-tus ?! Mais qu'est-ce que …

- Ou est-Il ?

- Euh…Je… EH ! TE GENES PAS SURTOUT FAIS COMME CHEZ TOI !

- ROXAS !

.

.

.

* * *

_Bon, bah voilà, c'était l'intro..._

___/!\/!\ _Cet fic va passé de T en M au prochain chapitre /!\/!\

_Que vas t'il donc se passer ? ... Hum, suspense, suspense... ^^_

_Bon puisque c'était court, je vous promets le prochain chapitre dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche ^^ Soyez patient ;p -Laxup_

_Je décline toute responsabilité si la promesse n'est pas respecté ! Puisque cette histoire est principalement celle de mon frère, je le laisse faire ^^ -Xoen  
_

_Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens plein de moquerie dans se que tu dis... ==' -Laxup_

_Mais non, tu te fais des films... T'as si peu confiance en moi ? -Xoen_

_La n'est pas la question... S__inon, je pense que vous avez tous reconnu l'opening de l'un des épisode de la saga ^^ J'aime vraiment cette chanson Utada Hikaru et j'imaginais trop Demyx la chanter. Ici, elle est dans sa version longue (enfin je crois) alors si vous mettez la cinématique en même temps ça marchera pas ^^_

_Donc, pour la petite histoire cette fic était au départ un Os comme j'en écris de temps en temps. Puis mon imagination s'en est mêlé, puis ma Xoen est venu me soutenir et ça a donné ce qui est au dessus et se que vous lirez plus tard XP -Laxup_

_T'as toujours pas répondu à ma question... -Xoen_

_Oh allez, boude pas ! Bien sur que j'ai confiance en toi :) -Laxup_

_X3 -Xoen_

_"v" -Laxup_

_._

_A la prochaine !_

_Merci beaucoup à Mayura qui nous a aussi aidé pour le résumé, et si tu veux mettre des claques à Dem' te gêne pas ^^ mais l'abîme pas trop, on en à besoin pour les prochains chapitres ^^_

**_Laxup & Xoenime_**

**_-Darkness_**


	2. Chapitre 1

**_Yoh !_**

_Nous revoici donc avec cette fic qui a sombrement basculé dans le M à cause d'un perso très, très OOC ! Vous voilà prévenus ;D ! (Muhahahaha)_

_**J'ose, vous souhaiter une bonne dégustation XD !** -Laxup_

* * *

.

.

**Lire les notes qui s'envolent**

.

.

2. Chapitre 1

_- Ven-tus ?! Mais qu'est-ce que …_

_- Ou est-Il ?_

_- Euh…Je… EH ! TE GENES PAS SURTOUT FAIS COMME CHEZ TOI !_

_- ROXAS !_

Je poursuivis le blond à l'intérieur de l'appart', il avait l'air de très méchante humeur. Roxas, les yeux encore brumeux s'était assis sur le canapé. Il a à peine eu le temps de balbutier le nom de son frère qu'il se prit une claque magistrale qui l'obligea à fixer le mur. Ce geste de fureur me paralysa à l'entrée de la pièce, alors que l'air s'électrifia et que mon blond braqua ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ! Tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! Si t'avais pas été là, rien ne serait arrivé, sale crevard !

Roxas se mangea une nouvelle baffe et Ven' le saisi violemment par le col de sa veste. Je n'arrivais pas à faire quoi que ce soit, toujours sous le choc.

- Ça t'a pas suffi de faire entrer maman en dépression, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crève ! Il faut aussi que tu gâches la vie des autres ! Sale pédale, si t'avais pas ramené ton bouffon, on n'en serait pas là !

- Tu vas finir par me dire ce qui se passe ou faut que je le devine tous seul, Ven' !

- Tu me demandes ce qui se passe ? Tu me demandes vraiment ce qui se passe ?! Mais tu n'en loupe pas une ! Toi et tes amis gays, vous pensez vraiment qu'à votre gueule, enfin à votre cul, je devrais dire ! Si t'étais plus attentif à ta famille tu saurais ce qui s'est passé ! Mais t'en a jamais rien eu à foutre de nous ! Sora n'est qu'un…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Sora !

- Comme si le fait qu'il soit à l'hôpital ait une quelconque importance à tes yeux !

- A l'hô-pital…

- Oui, mais lui il va bien. Je ne serai pas aussi affirmatif pour Riku, le pauvre a essayé de se suicidé hier ! Par ta faute !

- Quoi… mais je n'ai…

- Toi et ton putain de copain roux vous l'avez brisé ! Depuis deux mois il se mutilait, et personne n'a rien vu, avant que Sora le retrouve baignant dans son propre sang ! Il s'est taillé les veines ! Si t'avais pas emmené ton bâtard de PD de merde à cette soirée, rien ne serait arrivé ! C'est de ta faute Roxas ! De Ta faute ! Ne t'approche plus de Sora ! Ne viens plus nous trouver ! C'est fini ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû exister ! D'ailleurs tu n'existes plus à mes yeux ! T'es comme mort ! !

Il lâcha enfin mon blond qui tomba à genoux les yeux remplis de larmes. Et ce fut à cette vision que je réagis enfin.

- Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ou quoi ?! Tu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, toi ? T'es sa pute ? Putain de tafiolle ! Ce que je déteste encore plus qu'une tapette, c'est bien un couple de tapettes ! J'me casse, sinon je sens que je vais gerber !

Et il partit, claquant la porte derrière lui, non sans m'avoir mis son poing dans le bide pour je ne sais quel raison. Au final je n'avais pas étais très utile. Le souffle court, je me rapprochais de Roxas. Son frère avait été plus que méchant et blessant, il avait réduit son petit frère au néant…

Je voulais le prendre dans mes bras, mais il tremblait trop à cause de ses pleurs et je ne voulais pas qu'il me repousse. Prudemment alors, je commençais à passer mes bras autour de lui sans le toucher, et quand mon corps arriva à sa limite, je l'attirais brusquement vers moi. Il se débattit, me rouant de coups, mais j'avais fait exprès d'avoir une emprise totale sur lui et je resserrais même l'étau pour qu'il prenne conscience de ma présence non hostile. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui chuchoter que c'était fini, que j'étais là, pour qu'il se calme. Ça marcha au bout de quelques minutes. Il se laissa complètement aller contre moi, déversant toutes les larmes qu'il avait accumulé pendant quatre longues années.

Je ne l'avais vu pleurer qu'une fois, le jour où il est arrivé ici. Je venais à peine d'emménager et d'avoir dix-huit ans, et il est apparu sur le pas de ma porte, tripé jusqu'aux os à cause de l'orage, en pleine nuit, une grosse valise et un sac énorme derrière lui. Il avait quinze ans et la première chose qu'il m'a demandé, c'était si je cherchais toujours un colloc'. Ma réponse, positive, avait fusé et je l'avais laissé entrer. Et c'est seulement quand il s'était jeté sur moi qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Il avait réussi à tout m'expliquer entre deux sanglots…

Le repas où il avait avoué être homosexuel et qu'il sortait depuis un petit moment déjà avec un type de sa classe. Le pétage de câble de son père, l'incompréhension de sa mère, le dégoût de son frère aîné. Son père qui l'avait jeté à la rue, et sa mère qui lui avait apporté ses affaires, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'elle avait raté dans l'éducation de Roxas pour qu'il soit comme ça. Et puis il y avait eu l'errance dans les rues de la ville. Le refus d'hébergement des parents de son copain et la rupture avec ce dernier. Et moi, sa dernière chance.

C'est ce jour-là que je lui ai parlé de ma bisexualité, pour qu'il comprenne bien que je ne le rejetterais pas. Et depuis il vit avec moi. Sora, son jeune frère de treize ans à l'époque, était passé le voir quelque jour plus tard, lui disant qu'il resterait toujours son grand-frère et qu'il l'aimait. Roxas avait apprécié mais il avait très peur de le perdre puisqu'ils ne se voyaient que très rarement. Sa mère par contre, souhaitait que son fils rentre à la maison, pour trouver une solution à son problème. Bien sûr, il avait refusé. Alors tous les mois elle me versait un peu plus de la moitié du loyer, espérant que par cet acte cela ferait revenir le blond chez lui, mais ça ne marcha pas. Et trop affectée par la perte de son fils elle est morte deux ans plus tard. On était allé à l'enterrement où juste Sora était venu le trouver. Et Roxas n'avait pu retenir l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Ils étaient restés quelque minutes ainsi, avant que le châtain, et ses grands yeux bleu humides, ne retourne vers son père et son autre frère.

Roxas n'avait jamais reparlé à son père depuis qu'il avait quitté sa maison, et très peu de fois à Ven'. Avec Sora tout allait bien, c'était pour ça que son jeune frère l'avait invité à sa fête d'anniversaire de ses dix-sept ans. Et il y avait amené Axel, son petit ami à l'époque, qui avait commis l'acte irréparable. Il avait trop bu, comme le meilleur ami de Sora, Riku, et quand le roux a quelqu'un dans le collimateur, c'est difficile de lui faire lâcher prise. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La chose en soit n'était pas un problème, les deux étaient des adultes consentants, grâce à l'alcool je précise, et ils s'étaient protéger. Les problèmes ne vinrent qu'après. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire Riku était hétéro et Axel avait encore trompé Roxas, mais contrairement aux dernières fois, ce n'était pas avec n'importe qui. Là, le blond connaissait très bien cette personne. D'ailleurs, c'est à partir de ce jour que le roux et le blond avaient commencé à se haïr. Rox' parce que le roux avait commis une faute impardonnable et Ax' parce qu'il ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, à part tromper son mec.

Et dire que c'était moi qui les avais présentés l'un à l'autre. Comme tout le monde trouvait qu'ils formeraient un couple mignon, à force d'entendre ces insinuations, ils avaient finis par se mettre ensemble. Et ce fut trois semaines d'engueulades, de colère et de tromperie. Trois semaines ce n'est pas long et durant ce temps Axel avait trouvé le moyen de le tromper une bonne dizaine de fois. Roxas avait fermé les yeux car il finissait toujours par revenir vers lui, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il approuvait. Il voulait juste quelqu'un près de lui. Mais je dois reconnaître que même si les opposés s'attirent, sur le coup, ils étaient un peu trop différent. Et leur rupture avait aussi mis fin à leur amitié…

- Ils… Ils me … détestent…tous…

- Roxas, non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Pas tous. Sora…

- Il me hait maintenant ! Riku… son meil-leur ami… Ma faute… bordel… Ven' à raison…Je ne…suis qu'une putain de merde…

- Roxas. Arrête. Tu es comme tu es. Ils n'ont pas le droit de te changer. Roxas, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est Axel qui…

- NON ! C'est moi ! Je l'ai a… je l'ai a… amené là-bas…

- Roxas… Calme-toi. Tu n'y es pour rien. Axel est mon ami. C'est à moi que Ven' aurait dû s'en prendre. Pas à toi. Roxas, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi…

- Demyx ! Non ! Je refuse que tu portes la responsabilité ! Pas Toi ! Tu es tellement gentil avec tout le monde ! Non ! Pas Toi Demyx ! Pas toi…Pas la seule personne qui a toujours était là pour moi… Pas toi…

Inlassablement il répéta ses mots. Puis soudainement il changea de disque.

- Demyx… J'ai mal…

- Je sais. Je sais. Moi aussi, j'ai mal, Roxas. Moi aussi. Allez calme-toi maintenant. C'est fini.

- … Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital…

- Roxas, je ne pense pas que...

- Faut que je vois Sora, que je lui parle, que je…

- D'accord. D'accord. Calme-toi.

- Viens avec moi… Demyx, viens avec moi, seul je n'y arriverais pas… Ne m'abandonne pas…

- Je viendrais Roxas, ne t'inquiète pas. Je resterai toujours avec toi…Tais-toi maintenant et essaye de te détendre, s'il te plait.

- …Merci…

Toujours parcouru de spasmes plus ou moins violent dut à ses larmes, il nicha sa tête contre mon torse. Je n'avais pas tellement conscience du temps qui se déroulait, je continuais néanmoins à lui chuchoter des mots de réconfort pour le rassurer. Je chantais des fois aussi quand je n'avais plus de mot et il finit par s'endormir. Tout ça l'avait claqué. Doucement alors, je me relevais avec le plus précieux des fardeaux dans les bras, et je l'emmenais dans sa chambre. Il s'était accroché à moi avec une telle force que je n'arrivais pas à le décrocher et je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Je ne voulais pas le replonger dans la dureté de la réalité tout de suite, et le pays des rêves est le meilleur échappatoire que je connaisse. Alors je me suis allongé avec lui sur le lit. Son visage se décolla légèrement de moi, et je me mis à l'observer. Il avait la peau tellement fine. Ses beaux yeux, cachés sous ses paupières, bougeaient, preuve qu'il était dans un sommeil profond. De ses lèvres entrouvertes s'échappaient une respiration sourde. C'était tellement apaisant. Il était tellement mignon quand il dormait et si proche de moi… Ses lèvres étaient juste une tentation diabolique… Houlà, je suis en train de mater mon colloc'. Faut que je me ressaisisse. Fermant mes yeux, j'essayais de m'abandonner à Morphée. Mais un truc s'était réveillé au fond de moi et m'empêchait de dormir. Alors j'ai ré ouvert mes paupières et je l'ai regardé dormir comme si il était à moi…

Je finis par me réveiller après quelque heure en plus de sommeil, c'était qu'il nous avait levés aux aurores « le frangin ». C'est alors qu'une pure panique s'empara de moi. Roxas n'était nul par dans sa chambre. Et avec tout ce qui avait été déballé plus tôt, j'avais peur qu'il fasse une connerie. Réagissant au quart de tours, je me précipitais hors de la pièce. Rien dans la ma chambre ouverte en face, pas de lumière dans la salle de bain. Reprenant ma course j'arrivais dans l'entrée et débarquais comme une furie dans le salon me massacrant l'épaule au passage contre l'encadrement de la porte. Roxas était là, assit sur le canapé, les jambes repliées, serrant un oreiller contre lui d'une main et son portable de l'autre. Soulagé, je m'affalais sur le parquet, me massant légèrement mon articulation. Après quelque secondes, il braqua deux petits yeux bleu bouffis et humides de derrière son coussin sur moi.

- Je n'y arrive pas…

- A quoi donc ?

- A appeler Sora…

- Je croyais que tu voulais aller le voir ?

- Oui, mais… je sais plus si c'est une bonne idée… Ven' sera sans doute là-bas… et peut-être que Sora ne voudra pas me voir…

- Au moins, quand tu l'auras en face de toi, il ne pourra pas reculer et tu seras obligé de lui parler… Allez, t'en fais pas, va… ton petit frère est plutôt cool dans son genre…

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de se cacher de nouveau la tête dans le cousin. Je ne dis plus rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire en même temps, plus qu'à attendre la prochaine initiative du blond. Elle ne tarda pas, et lascivement il se leva pour s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Cela ne me rassura pas pour autant, alors je gardais une oreille sur ce qui se passait dans la salle d'eau en sirotant mon thé. Je fini par lui faire couler un déca, avant de prendre sa place. L'eau me brûla la peau. Si d'habitude j'aimais prendre mon temps sous la douche, aujourd'hui je me forçais à sortir le plus rapidement possible, soit une grosse demi-heure après. Il était assis dans la cuisine, sa tasse entre les mains et la tête tourné vers la fenêtre. Il regardait dehors. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait, mais il n'avait pas l'air triste. J'en étais profondément apaisé. Tournant ses yeux vers moi, il baissa ensuite rapidement la tête.

- On ira cet après-midi à l'hôpital, Ven' travaille, normalement…

- Pas de soucis.

- Demyx…

- Hum ?

- Merci. Sérieusement, merci pour tout. Vraiment pour tout…

En me disant ça, il avait levé ses yeux azur immaculé de sincérité, et j'ai senti quelque chose fondre à l'intérieur de moi. Et devant son air trop trognon, j'ai fait l'une des choses qu'il ne supportait pas gamin, je lui ais ébouriffé les cheveux. Sous ma main, ils étaient si soyeux alors qu'en voyant la montagne de pic, on pouvait s'imaginer qu'ils étaient rêches. Mais pas du tout, ils étaient souples et d'une infinie douceur. Je pourrais presque m'en faire une addiction, si ma main n'avait pas été saisi par une autre et plaqué brutalement sur la table. Et sous les épis d'or, légèrement décoiffés, j'ai vu deux grands yeux bleus qui me fixaient accompagné d'un petit sourire. Mais en plus de ce merveilleux rictus, que je ne pensais pas revoir de sitôt, ses pommettes se colorèrent progressivement. Détournant alors le regard, il se précipita hors de la pièce, sans se rende compte qu'il m'avait broyé la main. Je restais figé encore un instant, mon visage avait brusquement chauffé. La réaction qu'avait eu Roxas à mon égard n'était pas dans sa nature, surtout envers moi, et j'avais…apprécié…

Secouant la tête dans tous les sens, décidément j'avais des pensées étranges aujourd'hui, surtout pour mon colloc', j'essayais de reprendre une fois de plus mes esprits. Midi passa et ce fut déjà l'heure de partir. C'était arrivé trop vite à mon goût et au vu de l'état de Roxas, je me demandais si c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Il était un peu trop silencieux et je n'aimais pas ça. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, lui qui est toujours si joyeux et vivant.

A l'accueil de l'hôpital je demandais la chambre de Riku, Roxas ayant les mâchoires trop serrées pour ouvrir la bouche et une boule coincée dans la gorge l'empêchant d'utiliser ses cordes vocales. Enfin, c'est ce que j'imaginais vu le regard qu'il me lançait. On prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au cinquième étages. Arrivé, je jetais un coup d'œil dans le couloir, pas de Ventus D'un signe je fis comprendre à Roxas que la voie était libre. Rapidement, on chercha la chambre 592. Mais une fois arrivé devant, mon blond eu un blocage. Il se mit à chuchoter.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, putain. Je suis trop con. Comme si je pouvais me pointer dans cette chambre et dire que je suis désolé. Riku doit me haïr. Sora doit me haïr. Comme si j'avais encore le droit de m'imposer dans leurs vies. Comme si…

Il continua puis il fit demi-tour et repartis lentement, toujours marmonnant de sombres pensées. Je n'avais pas bougé, le regardant partir. Quand soudain la porte en face de moi s'ouvrit. Roxas se figea et moi je me retrouvais avec deux saphirs sous une masse de cheveux châtains me dévisageant. Le jeune garçon détacha son regard de moi et chercha furtivement dans le couloir la personne convoitée. Mon blond s'était lentement retourné avec un visage torturé vers son jeune frère. Ce dernier se précipita sur lui comme un boulet de canon et sans que Rox' ne puisse rien faire, il retrouva son frangin pleurant à chaude larme contre son torse. Il me fixa, ne sachant quoi faire. Je lui fis un sourire et haussais les épaules et m'assis sur une chaise qui se trouvait à côté de la porte.

Les deux frangins discutèrent un petit moment enlacés l'un contre l'autre. De là où j'étais je n'entendais rien. Jusqu'à ce que Roxas s'exclame en reculant un peu et prenant Sora par les épaules.

- Quoiii ? glapit-il.

Le châtain baissa la tête et mon blond me jeta un regard étrange, comme si il cherchait une réponse dans mes yeux limpides. Retournant à son cadet il lui prit le visage en coupe pour le forcer à le regarder.

- N'en parle pas à Papa d'accord, ni à Ven'… Ils… ils ne comprendraient pas… Ils te feraient autant de mal qu'ils m'en ont fait… Je suis là pour toi, d'accord ? Tu m'as bien compris ?

- Oui…

Il le reprit dans ses bras. Puis après cette étreinte, ils revinrent vers moi et la porte de la chambre de Riku.

- Vous… Vous voulez rentrer ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée So', c'est ma faute ce qui arrive…

- Rox', je t'ai déjà dit que c'était la mienne.

- Dem'…

- De toute façon, je suis d'accord avec Roxas, Sora. Il faudrait mieux que tu parles d'abord avec Riku, pour savoir si notre présence ne le bouscule pas trop.

- …Oui, vous avez raison.

- On reviendra un autre jour.

- Et si tu as besoin de parler de quelque chose ou juste pour te détendre, n'hésite pas à venir à l'appartement. Ça ne nous dérange pas. Hein, Dem' ?

- Bien sûr !

- Merci les gars…

- Prends soin de lui !

Sora hocha la tête et s'engouffra dans la chambre, nous laissant seuls et silencieux dans le couloir. Je fixais la porte quand je sentis la poigne de mon colocataire se resserrer sur mon bras. Tournant ma tête vers lui, je vis ses paupières se fermer sur ses yeux et sa tête partir en avant. Ces jambes se dérobèrent rapidement mais je réussis à l'attraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il avait relâché la pression d'un coup et s'était évanoui de fatigue. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour les émotions fortes.

Le prenant correctement dans mes bras, passant les siens autour de mon cou et calant sa tête sur mon épaule, je redescendis. Dans l'ascenseur je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser ses doux cheveux blonds. Dans le hall j'adressais un sourire à la secrétaire qui regardait avec un air inquiet mon ami. Et je sortis enfin de l'hôpital. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas lourd et qu'il faisait beau parce que sinon je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait pour rentrer avec lui.

Arrivant à l'appart', je m'assis sur le canapé avec Roxas dormant toujours dans mes bras. Il était encore une fois tellement paisible. J'en étais fasciné. Cédant à mon tour à Morphée, après tant d'effort, je resserrais mon emprise sur lui. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente abandonné…

.

.

- Dem'…

- Hum…

- Tu dors ?

- A moitié… qu'est-ce qu'il y a petit ange…

- Sora…

- Quoi Sora…

- Il est comme toi…

- Hum…

- Bi…

- Hum, hum…

- Apparemment il ressent des trucs pour Riku…

- …

- Mais il en a aussi pour Kairi, avec qui il sort…

- …

- Tu m'écoutes ?

- Mais oui mon petit cœur…

- T'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit…

- Mais si…d'ailleurs tu devrais peut-être songer à te réconcilier avec Ax' un de ces jours…

- Tu dérailles complétement…

- Mais c'est mon ami…

- …

- Et t'es plus que mon ami...

- …

- Fais le pour moi…

.

.

- Demyx ?

- Hum…

- Tu dors ?

- Moitié…

- Génial…

- Hum, hum…

- Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis bien…

- …

- Et je te protège…

- Hein…Mais j'ai pas besoin d'être protégé…

- Chut… Laisse-toi aller… Dors…

- Dem'…

- Hum…

- Tu me serres trop fort…

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'échappes…

- …

- Reste avec moi…

- D'accord…

- Je t'aime mon ange…

- …

- Ne pars pas…

- Je suis là…

- Juste là…

.

.

- Demyx ?

- Hum…

- Tu dors ?

- Hum, hum…

- … Je t'aime.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bon voilà ^^_

_Alors, pour toute réclamation concernant le caractère de Ven adressez vous à Xoen, c'était son idée^^ -Lax'_

_Sympa... Bon si vous êtes pas content vous avez cas imaginé qu'il est, comme quand Aqua se bat contre lui à la fin de BbS, possédé par Vanitas (ou complet, on a jamais trop su...). Et si vous n'avez pas jouer à BbS: d'une : honte à vous ; de deux : jouez-y ; et de trois : bah je peu plus rien pour vous... Il est comme ça point. -Xoen  
_

_Sinon, au sujet de Riku... J'entend déjà d'ici "mais pourquoi lui ? Comment vous avez osez lui faire ça ! Noooooooooon, Riiiiiiikuuuuuuu !" Bref, des cris de Fangirl en veux-tu en voilà... _

_Alors oui, voilà, c'est comme ça ! On la déjà dit dans je sais plus quelles fics qu'on a déjà publié, mais l'argenté, pour nous, est un personnage très torturé qui vacille constamment entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Ce qui en fait, toujours pour nous, un personnage à la fois sensible et compréhensif, quelqu'un de fort qui peu franchir tout les obstacles, mais qui a aussi un côté très sombre, avec des secret plus ou moins avouable et surtout des vises cachés, et de légers penchant vers le sadisme, la torture mentales et la dépression... Voilà, y a d'autre choses mais on est pas vraiment là pour dresser un portrait psychologique du Riku qu'on s'immagine._

_Donc voilà pourquoi c'est lui, pourquoi on a fait ça, et Oui, c'est bien Riku..._

_Sinon, pas d'autre remarque à faire, on en à apprit plus sur Roxas et on assiste à l'incompétente flagrante de Demyx à faire face à ses sentiments... X3 -Laxup_

_._

_On espère que ça vous à plu, quand même ! **Review !**_

_Prochain chapitre dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche la semaine prochaine ^^_

_Merci à BlackHeart (G) et à Chocolate Kangoo pour leurs reviews !_

_Merci à notre super Beta Mayura !_

_A la prochaine !_

**_Laxup & Xoenime_**

**_-Nothingness_**


	3. Chapitre 2

**_Yoh !_**

_Nous sommes donc arrivé au chapitre central de cet fic ^^ Mais j'en dis pas plus - Laxup_

**_Savourez ;) !_**

* * *

.

.

**Lire les notes qui s'envolent**

.

.

3. Chapitre 2

- Aïe !

- Dem !

- Ça va… Réveil, juste un peu brutal.

Je venais de m'éclater comme un œuf sur le sol, en glissant du canapé dans lequel je m'étais endormi avec Roxas, apparemment. Je me redressais en frottant l'arrière de mon crâne. Roxas toujours allongé sur le canapé me regarda de ses yeux bleus perçant. Il a vraiment une bouille trop mignonne quand il est encore tout ensommeillé. Il rougit en me fixant intensément, à croire qu'il lisait vraiment dans mes pensées.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit tous à l'heure ?

- Euh… Que t'allais faire la paix avec Axel ?

- Nan… c'est hors de question…

- Aller !

- Laisse tomber !

- Pff…

- Sinon…Autre chose ?

- Hum… Non…

- Tu es sur ?

- Ah oui !

- Alors ?

- Tu as parlé de Sora !

- Et ?

- …

- J'en été sur ! Tu n'as rien écouté !

- Mais je dormais !

- A moitié !

- Un peu plus manifestement…

- Tu m'énerves !

Il se releva et fila dans la cuisine. M'affalant de nouveau sur le sol j'essayais de me rappeler les bribes de souvenir mais rien ne revint. Le questionnant alors il me répondit, légèrement sur les nerfs. D'après ce que j'ai compris, son petit frère est bi, sort avec une fille et se pose plein de question par rapport au sentiment qu'il éprouve face à Riku. Bref tout ça pour dire, que Roxas lui avait fortement interdit d'en parler au reste de sa famille et avait précisé à Sora, que si il avait le moindre souci il pouvait venir lui en parler ou s'adresser directement à moi, vu qu'on avait la même orientation sexuel. Sérieusement, Rox' a bien demandé à son petit frère de venir me voir… Moi… Le seul type qui n'arrive pas à gérer sa vie sentimental… Même pas capable de s'avouer ce qu'il ressent véritablement… Sora était bien mal barré, s'il voulait des conseils.

Quelques jours passèrent. Roxas s'était assez bien remis du clash de son frère aîné et de la nouvelle de l'hospitalisation de Riku. Il était de nouveau joyeux et enthousiaste comme avant, pourtant, j'avais comme l'impression qu'une certaine distance s'était installée entre nous. Mais c'était peut-être qu'une impression. Toujours est-il qu'on profitait enfin de nos vacances. Et c'était vraiment extra. Je pouvais vraiment me consacrer à ma passion, la musique. Sora était venu nous rendre visite plusieurs fois et on était retourné à l'hôpital pour voir l'argenté. D'abord retissant, finalement tout c'était plutôt bien passé.

Plus aucun incident ne se passa jusqu'au jour où Sora était arrivé en larme à l'appartement. Sa copine l'avait plaqué pour un autre. C'était une semaine et demie après la tentative de suicide de son meilleur ami. Mon blond avait essayé tant bien que mal de lui remonter le moral. De ce fait c'était moi qui été allé ouvrir quand des coups sourds se firent entendre sur la porte d'entrée. J'ouvris et tombais nez à nez avec la personne que je m'attendais le moins à voir, et à un visage que je ne lui avais jamais vu, torturé, culpabilisé, triste, fatigué et gêné. Passant rapidement devant moi, il s'enfonça dans l'appartement avant que j'ai pu dire le moindre mot. Mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il aille dans le salon…

- Axel ! Attend ne va pas…

Trop tard. Je le suivis rapidement et quand j'entrais dans la pièce à mon tour je me retrouvais face à une ambiance bien différente de celle à laquelle j'étais habitué. Le roux au milieu du salon fixait Roxas dans la cuisine en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et en se passant une main sur la nuque, manifestement mal à l'aise. De l'autre côté, mon blond s'était levé et s'était placé devant son frère faisant écran entre lui et Axel. Il le toisait avec hargne. Le châtain quant à lui ne pleurait plus, mais regardait tout ça avec une certaine angoisse se lisant dans ses yeux bouffis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous la ? lança la voix plus que tranchante de Roxas

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

- …

- Mais tu vas parler, bordel ! Sinon, casse-toi ! Je veux ne pas te voir ici !

- Roxas, arrête.

- Demyx !

- Arrête, je te dis !

M'approchant du roux, je posais une main sur l'avant-bras de mon ami. Il tourna alors ses deux yeux verts vers moi et je ne vis que de la détresse à l'intérieur.

- Ax'… qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- … Je suis vraiment un connard fini, hein.

Ce n'était pas une question. Interdit, je le regardais. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi désemparé.

- J'ai appris… Pour Riku…

- MAIS TA GUEULE !

Roxas était prêt à se jeter sur lui. Néanmoins, mon meilleur ami de roux ne répliqua pas, et ça, c'était vraiment choquant. Il se contenta juste de détourner le regard de mon blond.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé… Pour tout… déclara-t-il avant de sortir du salon.

Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes de remettre en question sa fierté. Alors, je le suivis. Je l'interpellais sur le palier. Sans un mot de plus on s'assit dans l'escalier. Je ne disais rien, je laissais couler. Je savais qu'il exploserait, à un moment ou à un autre, pour me dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. C'était comme ça qu'il fonctionnait, une vrai bombe à retardement, et j'étais toujours là pour éteindre l'incendie.

- J'ai vraiment merdé cette fois-ci, hein ? Quand j'ai su ce qui s'était passé… Nan, mais merde, il a failli se foutre en l'air à cause de moi ! C'est de ma faute s'il en est là ! Ma putain de faute ! Je me rappelle encore le visage qu'il a eu ce matin la… Tant de répugnance face à nos deux corps nus… Et moi, putain ! Moi, tout ce que j'ai trouvé à lui dire ça a été « allez, tu ne vas pas en faire une maladie ». Mais quel con je suis bordel. Quand je vois ou mes paroles l'on menées… Et, la tête de Roxas aussi, ça non plus je ne pourrais pas l'oublier. Le dégoût que je lui inspirais. J'ai tout foiré avec lui. Tout, de A à Z. Je suis même content qu'il me haïsse, tiens, maintenant que je me rends compte de tout ce que je lui aie fait subir. J'étais un connard d'abruti qui n'assume aucune de ses erreurs… Je le suis sans doute encore. Mais merde, j'aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait amener à la tentative de suicide de quelqu'un… je m'en veux tellement…

- Je ne peux pas te garantir que Roxas te pardonnera un jour.

- … Comme si ça avait de l'importance… Il sera bien mieux si je ne traîne pas dans ces pattes…

- C'est Sora, qui a trouvé Riku les veines ouvertes.

- …

- Et Ventus s'en est pris à Roxas, pour que tu sois au courant de toute l'histoire.

- …

- …

- J'apprends d'abord que je suis une ignoble personne et après tu me dis que j'ai fait encore plus de mal. T'as une drôle façon de remonter le moral…

- C'était juste pour que tu te rendes compte dans quel situation je suis depuis deux semaines, avec Roxas et son petit frère.

- … Sora est vraiment un chouette gosse. Je regrette vraiment qu'il ait eu à subir tout ça par ma faute…

- Il est fort.

- Riku aussi l'était, regarde où il en est… Je hais ma vie… Même pas capable de s'occuper correctement de son petit-ami… Alors que Roxas était une perle, et je le savais pourtant… J'ai vraiment tout gâché…

- Hum…

- Prends soin de lui, hein ?

- Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Et il partit. Il disparut dans la cage d'escalier. Restant quelque secondes de plus, je me massais le cuir chevelu. Axel était sincère dans tous ses propos. La franchise c'était son truc, surtout quand il parlait à cœur ouvert comme ça. Il ne mâchait jamais ses mots.

Soupirant, je me relevais, pour retourner dans l'appart'. En rentrant, je me retrouvais face à Roxas qui était appuyé contre le mur les bras croisé.

- Tu nous as écoutés.

- …

- Roxas, je…

- Tu peux le faire venir quand tu veux, ici.

- …

- A la seule condition, qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole. De mon côté, j'essayerais d'être le moins désagréable possible, mais je ne promets rien…

.

.

Quelques semaines avaient passé et la vie avait repris peu à peu son cours normal.

Oui, enfin, à peu près…

- Demyx… Arrête… Et lève-toi…

- Je sais…

Mais je ne m'exécutais pas pour autant. J'étais trop absorbé par la contemplation des yeux de mon petit blond se trouvant juste en dessous de moi. Car ce petit ange n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se raccrocher à moi en tombant, après s'être prit les pieds dans je ne sais pas quoi, et de m'entraîner avec lui dans sa chute. Et après avoir mis deux minutes à reprendre mes esprits je m'étais enfin rendu compte de la position ambiguë dans laquelle on se trouvait. Et je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. J'avais même commencé à caresser distraitement ses fins cheveux d'or… Avant qu'il ne m'interrompe une nouvelle fois dans mes songes…

Il commençait à virer à l'écarlate et je le trouvais de plus en plus mignon…

- Ça va ? Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

On tourna alors rapidement tous les deux nos têtes vers la personne se trouvant dans le canapé et qui sirotait tranquillement une bière en prenant soin de ne pas regarder dans notre direction : Axel. Les réactions de Roxas ne se firent pas attendre, il réussit par un tour de force à m'éjecter, devenant plus rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre et à partir dans la cuisine en courant, me laissant cette fois-ci sur le dos de nouveau complètement sonné.

Sortant plus vite de ma torpeur, je réussis a regagné le canapé et à m'étaler à côté de mon meilleur ami, les pommettes légèrement en surchauffe.

- Ça a l'air de bien se passer entre vous deux !

Il avait dit ça en me pinçant la joue. Je vis alors une fourchette frôler la tête du rouquin, qui se figea instantanément avec un sourire crispé et les yeux légèrement paniqués. Me retournant je ne vis qu'une bouteille d'eau en plastique arriver dans notre direction, avant de me lever et de me précipiter dans la cuisine pour saisir le bras Roxas.

- Non ! Lâche ça ! J'ai rien dit pour le lancer de fourchette qui était déjà vachement dangereux, mais tu ne jetteras pas cette tasse ! Mais je t'en prie si tu veux l'assommer à coup de rouleau de sopalin, je ne t'empêcherai pas…

- Merci, t'es vraiment un pote.

- Je sais. Peux-tu aussi poser ce couteau ?

- Pff… t'es pas drôle…

- Axel, je te conseil de vite quitter l'appart' si tu ne veux pas servir de pâté pour chat pour la vieille du dessus.

- Mais…

- Je lâche le fauve à trois.

- Mais…

- Un.

- …

- Deux.

- Je suis plus là !

- Trois.

- Sale bouffon ! Je vais te faire mordre la poussière !

Bam ! La porte s'était déjà refermée. Roxas ne revint pas dans le salon et parti dans sa chambre mettre de la musique. Et je le comprenais, moi-même je n'avais pas très envie de le revoir dans l'immédiat. Depuis un mois, depuis qu'Axel pouvait revenir quand il le voulait en fait, ce genre de scène gênante et ambiguë se produisait de plus en plus souvent, qu'il soit là ou pas.

Soupirant j'allais ramasser les projectiles du blond. On avait pourtant rien changé à nos habitudes, mais depuis l'accident de Riku quelque chose avait bel et bien évolué…

Mon portable me ramena à la réalité, et je vis la tronche de cake rousse s'afficher sur l'écran. Qu'est-ce qu'il me voulait encore, ça faisait même pas dix minutes qu'il était parti.

- Oui, Axel, t'as oublié quelque chose ?

_« - Non, pas spécialement… »_

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_« - … Tu sais, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous cacher… »_

- Hein ?

_« - … Ce n'est pas parce que Roxas est mon ex que ça va me gêner… »_

- Qu…

_« - Au contraire si vous êtes heureux, je le suis aussi. Après tout, t'es mon meilleur pote et lui est vraiment super alors… »_

- Axel !

_« - Ne vous retenez pas, juste parce que c'est moi… Enfin si, un peu quand même, je ne suis pas un pervers au point d'assister à un porno en direct… »_

- Hé ! Oh ! Tu m'écoutes !

_« - Oh pardon, tu disais ? »_

- Mais de quoi tu parles !?

_« - … Bah, de Roxas et toi… »_

- Roxas et moi ?

_« - Oh, c'est bon arrête de te foutre de moi ! »_

- D'une je me fou pas de toi, de deux tu vas enfin me dire de quoi tu parles au lieu de tourner autour du pot !

_« - Mais je te parle de Rox' et toi ! »_

- Mais quoi Rox' et moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire à la fin !

_« - Le fait que vous êtes ensemble ! »_

- Ensemble ?

_« - Oui ensemble ! En couple ! Je ne sais pas comment être plus clair ! »_

- Mais on n'est pas ensemble…

_« - Dem' arrête de me prendre pour un abruti, je viens de te dire que ça ne me dérangeait pas… »_

- Axel, putain, écoute-moi !

_« - … »_

- Je te jure qu'il n'y a rien entre Rox' et moi.

_« - Tu me fais marcher ?! »_

- Non.

_« - … »_

- Axel ?

_« - … »_

- Axel t'es toujours là ?

_« - Ouais, ouais… Vous ne sortez vraiment pas ensemble ? »_

- Mais non.

_« - Alors, y a quoi entre vous ? Vous entretenez quoi comme genre de relation ? »_

- Bah, on est pote et coloc.

_« - Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Dem' vous ne pouvez pas être juste ''pote et coloc'' ! Pas avec ce que j'ai vu ! »_

- …

_« - Dem' ? »_

- Hum…

_« - Dem', vous n'êtes vraiment que ça ? »_

- Bah…Oui…

_« - Putain, dis-moi au moins que tu as des sentiments pour Roxas…»_

- … Je n'en sais rien…

_« - Ah oui… j'oubliais ton léger problème pour décrypter tes sentiments et ceux des autres… »_

- Axel… je suis censé faire quoi ?

_« - Ecoute je ne devrais pas me mêler de ça, mais vu ton handicap… »_

- …

_« - Manifestement, Roxas en pince pour toi, ok. Et je ne sais pas s'il va t'attendre encore longtemps… Alors, il va falloir que tu te décides si tu réponds à ses avances ou si tu déclines. Parce que, le laisser espérer, comme tu le fait, c'est pas bon, surtout si tu ne peux pas répondre à ses sentiments… »_

- … Je suis largué la…

_« - Ça ne m'étonne pas, venant de toi… Bon, réfléchis à tout ça. Et quand tu auras trouvé la réponse, n'oublie pas d'en faire part à Roxas… Mais avec délicatesse hein, surtout si c'est négatif. »_

- Ok…

_« - A plus alors. »_

- C'est ça…

Je restais légèrement sur le cul après cette conversation. Roxas avait des sentiments pour moi. Mais depuis quand. Pourtant ça expliquait tellement de chose… Et moi ? Où j'en étais ?

M'affalant sur le canapé, je me perdis dans mes pensées en fixant le ciel par la fenêtre…

Je n'ai pas vu le temps filer. Je m'aperçus à peine que la nuit était tombée et que seule la lune apportait de la lumière dans la pièce. Je pensais à tout et n'importe quoi. A tous nos échanges avec Roxas. A quel point il avait eu besoin de moi pour se reconstruire. A toutes nos conversations, et j'avais l'impression au plus profond de moi que je savais qu'il m'aimait, mais c'était tellement flou…

Soudain, une main se posa sur ma cuisse et me ramena sur terre. Je tournais instinctivement la tête vers la personne qui m'avait sortie de mes songes, récoltant au passage un merveilleux mal de cou. Roxas me fixait de ses yeux trop bleus avec un sourire doux. La lueur de la lune se reflétait dans ses épis leur donnant un aspect des plus angéliques et j'avais l'impression que sa peau était aussi fragile que la porcelaine. Je ne savais même pas depuis combien de temps il était à côté de moi, j'avais presque l'impression que sa présence était surnaturelle.

Pourtant il était bien à côté de moi. J'entendais sa respiration, je sentais son odeur, la douceur de ses doigts fins sur ma nuque. Je n'eus qu'une seconde pour cligner des yeux et réaliser, avant de sentir une douce et chaste caresse sur mes lèvres…

Tout ce que j'ai compris quand Roxas est reparti sans rien ajouté de plus au bout de quelques secondes qui m'ont paru des heures, c'est qu'il m'avait embrassé et que j'étais dans la merde la plus totale… Car j'avais deux certitudes. La première, Roxas m'aimait ; la seconde, je l'aimais en retour… Mais comment j'allais lui avouer…

.

.

Il me dévisageait.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux du bleu intense des siens. Je me sentais bizarrement très mal à l'aise. Je déglutis. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de parler de ces choses-là.

Je sentais des gouttes de sueur perler le long de ma nuque.

Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Tourné à demi vers moi. La poêle dans la main où la crêpe attendait patiemment de sauter. Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, entre la gêne et l'ébahissement.

Il cligna des yeux, et commença à balbutier ses joues s'empourprant légèrement. Puis il finit par prendre la parole alors que je retenais ma respiration...

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !_

_Muhahahahahaha -Laxup_

_Et après tu dit que de nous deux c'est moi la sadique... ==' -Xoen_

_Bon sinon, on a vu plein de fois Axel dans ce chapitre et c'est plutôt cool ! J'adore vraiment ce personnage et j'ai vraiment aimé le faire apparaître dans cette fiction ^^ - Laxup_

_._

_A la semaine prochaine ;)_

_**Review ?**_

_Merci à BlackHeart (G), à Chocolate Kangoo et à Mayura-8 pour leurs reviews !_

_Et encore plus de remerciement à Mayura !_

_A la prochaine !_

**_Laxup & Xoenime_**

**_-Darkness_**


	4. Chapitre 3

**_Yoh !_**

_Nouveau chapitre qui sonne la fin de l'histoire... Mais il restera un épilogue quand même ^^ -Laxup_

**_Dégustez, c'est gratis' ;D !_**

* * *

.

.

**Lire les notes qui s'envolent**

.

.

4. Chapitre 3

_Il me dévisageait._

_Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux du bleu intense des siens. Je me sentais bizarrement très mal à l'aise. Je déglutis. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de parler de ces choses-là._

_Je sentais des gouttes de sueur perler le long de ma nuque._

_Il n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Tourné à demi vers moi. La poêle dans la main où la crêpe attendait patiemment de sauter. Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, entre la gêne et l'ébahissement._

_Il cligna des yeux, et commença à balbutier ses joues s'empourprant légèrement. Puis il finit par prendre la parole alors que je retenais ma respiration._

- Tu me demandes quoi ?

- Je t'en supplie, Sora ! Aide-moi !

- Demyx, tu te rends compte que c'était moi qui étais sensé venir pour des conseils, à l' origine ?

Je baissais la tête, honteux. J'étais en train de demander de l'aide à mon cadet de quatre ans après avoir passé plus de deux semaines à mes torturer les méninges.

- Mais t'es le mieux placer pour me répondre, c'est toi qui le connais le mieux.

- Alors ça, c'est faux. C'est toi et toi seul qui le connais le mieux. Tu vis avec lui.

Il se retourna et fit enfin sauter sa crêpe. Il reposa la poêle sur la gazinière et continua à cuisiner, silencieusement. Roxas m'avait encore une fois interdit de toucher à la cuisine et comme Sora venait manger ce soir il avait écopé de la corvée, mais ça ne le gênait pas. Comme son frère, il avait un don pour ça.

Finalement il finit le plat de pâte à crêpe et vint s'asseoir en face de moi.

- Ecoutes Dem'… Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Mais vraiment, vous vous prenez trop la tête. Et pour rien ! Arrêtez de vous tourner autours et agissez. C'est tout ce que je peux te donner comme conseil. C'est ce que j'ai aussi dit à…

- Je suis de retour ! Vous ne devinerez jamais jusqu'où j'ai dû aller pour en trouver !

Roxas, débarqua dans la cuisine avec, en signe de victoire, un maxi pot de beurre de cacahouète tendu vers le ciel. Sora lui fit un grand sourire alors que je levais les yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils manger ça ?

On finit par se mettre à table, pendant que Roxas nous racontait son aventure pour se rendre à la supérette de nuit la plus proche. Sachant que celle en bas de la rue avait fermé depuis 6 mois, il avait dû aller dans celle du centre-ville. Un vrai périple pour le petit homme qu'il est.

On parlait de tout et de rien, puis on finit par arriver doucement aux sujets plutôt sensibles pour Sora.

- Alors, tu sais quand il va sortir de l'hôpital ?

- Nan, je ne sais pas. Les médecins ne disent rien. Riku ne dit rien. Voilà…

- Hum, et lui il va comment ?

- Ça a l'air d'aller. Il a le moral.

- Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui toi, Sora. Ça va faire deux mois, maintenant et t'as subit deux grands chocs en peu de temps…

- Roxas, si tu veux me parler directement de ma rupture avec Kairi, joue franc jeu. J'n'ai rien à cacher.

- Mais tu l'as mal pris.

- Bien sûr que je l'ai mal pris ! T'aurais voulu que je lui offre un bouquet de fleur ? Bon ok, j'avoue qu'avec l'accident de Riku, ça n'a pas été simple. Mais vous avez été là et vous avez été supers.

- T'es sûr que ça va ?

- Mais oui. Et tu sais quoi. Ce qui me console un peu, c'est qu'elle n'est même pas resté plus d'une semaine avec son nouveau mec. Elle est revenue me voir, mais je l'ai envoyé balader. Alors t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien et de toute façon je suis passé à autre chose maintenant…

Il se stoppa net en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et détourna le regard. Je vis alors les yeux de Roxas briller de malice. Me reconcentrant sur la conversation, je décidais de jouer le jeu de mon blond. Alors j'enchaînais comme si de rien n'était.

- Passé à autre chose ?

- Bah… Ouais… Je l'ai oublié, j'ai tourné la page.

- Fille ou garçon ?

- Par-don ? me demanda le châtain en s'étouffant en buvant son jus.

- T'es bi, nan ? Alors je te demande si la personne sur qui tu craques est un garçon ou une fille.

- Mais je ne …

- Non, non. Ne mens pas Sora. Tes pommettes rougissent et tu penches la tête exactement comme ton frère quand tu veux mentir.

- Je ne penche pas la tête ! s'exclama Roxas rosissant

- Si tu le fait. Sora ? Alors ?

- … C'est un mec…

- Il est dans ta promo ? demanda mon blond

- …Heu, pas tout à fait…

- Il est plus âgé ? continua-t-il plus sérieusement

- …Oui. Et je vous dis direct que ce n'est pas Riku. Je vous vois tout de suite venir. Ne vous faite pas de film. J'étais juste sous le choc à ce moment-là et c'est juste mon meilleur ami.

- Vous avez combien d'écart ?

- Roxas ! s'indigna son frère

- Sora réponds-moi ! Combien d'ans avez-vous d'écart ?

- Deux ! C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Ce n'est pas si grave…

- Ça, c'est à moi d'en juger. Tu es encore mineur et je te laisserai pas sortir avec n'importe qui, surtout si il est plus âgé que toi.

- Alors déjà, je ne suis même pas avec lui. On ne s'est adressé la parole que trois fois et je ne sais même pas s'il est gay, hétéro ou bi. Ensuite, ce ne sont pas tes oignons si on n'a pas le même âge. Je te signale qu'Axel, pour ne citer que lui dans tes ex, avait lui aussi deux ans de plus que toi et tu vis depuis que tu as quinze ans avec Demyx lui aussi de deux années ton aîné. Alors non, tu n'as rien à dire sur mes fréquentations.

- Ok, ok, Je ne dis plus rien. Fais juste gâche à Papa et à Ven'… et protège-toi.

- Rox' ! Je suis plus un gosse !

- Et on peut savoir son prénom ?

Sora me tira la langue en accompagnant sa réponse négative à ma question. Roxas soupira en levant les yeux au ciel alors que j'éclatais de rire. Le châtain était véritablement un gamin. J'avais l'impression de me revoir au même âge. Sauf que moi, je n'avais pas le côté sérieux que prenait parfois le châtain. J'étais tout le temps dans la lune. Si mes parents ne m'avait pas viré de chez moi dès ma majorité pour me mettre du plomb dans la cervelle, comme ils disent, je suppose que je serais toujours aussi irresponsable et insouciant…Je les aime mes vieux. C'est un peu grâce à eux que je vis avec Roxas. Parce que s'ils ne m'avaient pas gentiment mis à la porte, jamais le blond ne serait venu toquer chez moi, cette fameuse nuit ou tout a changé pour lui. Comme pour moi au final…

La fin de la soirée se passa plutôt bien. Roxas en passa une bonne partie à chercher le nom de l'amoureux de son frangin, mais ce dernier ne céda pas. On finit par raccompagner Sora chez lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, il avait dit qu'il bossait chez un de ses amis pour donner une excuse à son père, mais en fait il était avec nous…

Roxas regarda Sora s'éloigner dans le jardin et franchir la porte de sa maison, puis il soupira. Ce n'était pas évident de revenir ici pour lui à chaque fois. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son petit frère rentrer seul la nuit, bien que minuit ne soit pas encore passé. Et moi, je ne pouvais bien sûr pas laisser ma petite bouille d'ange revenir seul avec tous les psychopathes pervers qui pouvaient traîner dans les rues le soir.

On repartit vers l'appartement dans le silence. Je savais que Roxas était triste. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire, comme à chaque fois.

Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivé à l'appartement que j'ai remarqué que quelque chose avait changé cette fois. Dans la pénombre, je vis nettement une larme sur sa joue blanche.

- Roxas…

J'avais à peine commencé à chuchoter son prénom qu'il partit en courant dans sa chambre et en claqua la porte. Et moi je restais, comme un con, dans l'entrée. Ne comprenant rien à rien.

M'approchant de la porte de sa chambre, je gardais les yeux bêtement fixé sur la poignée. Une seule question me brûlait les lèvres : pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé aujourd'hui, par rapport à d'habitude...

Distraitement, je posais l'une de mes mains et mon front sur la surface lisse. Je n'aimais pas le voir comme ça. Je voulais qu'il soit joyeux comme tout à l'heure. Je voulais le voire sourire. Je voulais qu'il redevienne le soleil qui éclaire mes journées trop monotones.

Soudain je me crispais. J'entendais. De l'autre côté de la porte, un son parvenait à mes oreilles de musicien. Roxas pleurait à chaude larmes en les dissimulant, sans doute pour ne pas m'affoler. Oui, mais voilà. Je les entendais, ses pleurs, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas que je le sache et je le savais, il avait fermé sa porte. Mais j'étais là juste derrière. Et j'avais…mal…

J'avais le cœur qui saignait. Je voulais être auprès de lui et le serrer dans mes bras. Alors sans chercher plus loin, j'ai ouvert la porte. Il était là assit par terre, la tête enfoncé dans son matelas, accrocher au drap à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il tourna son visage vers moi, complètement paniqué. Puis pleura de plus belle en tendant les bras vers moi, comme un enfant qui veut qu'on le console. Et ne résistant pas c'est ce que je fis.

Je l'attrapais facilement et, automatiquement, il nicha son visage dans mon cou en passant ses deux bras autour et ses jambes à ma taille. M'asseyant sur le lit pour ne pas être déséquilibré je me contentais simplement pour une fois de lui frotter le dos. Attendant juste qu'il se calme les yeux fixé sur la lune qui éclairait faiblement la pièce.

Et tout dérapa quand je sentis des lèvres se poser sur ma clavicule, et remonter tout doucement le long de ma carotide. Ses yeux étaient vides, bien que des larmes coulaient encore silencieusement sur ses joues. Je ne savais pas vraiment s'il me voyait réellement. Mais quand il passa l'une de ses mains sur ma joue avant qu'elle n'aille s'égarer dans mes cheveux jusqu'à ma nuque, et qu'elle me rapprocha de son visage pour sceller nos lèvres, je sus qu'il était conscient.

Il craquait. Il se jetait à l'eau, quitte à se noyer. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre…

Il m'embrassa chastement plusieurs fois, et je ne le repoussais pas. Il m'allongea sur le matelas et je ne protestais pas. Il quémanda l'accès à ma bouche, et je ne le lui refusais pas. Alors couché sur moi, Roxas continua de m'embrasser. Au début timidement avant de peu à peu se laisser dévorer par la passion qui l'habitait. Je lui répondais, laissant moi aussi se libérer les émotions qui se planquaient quelque part au fond de moi…

A ce moment-là, on ne pensait qu'à une chose, s'offrir l'un à l'autre un minimum. Car on ignorait tous de nos réactions réciproques le lendemain matin.

.

Les rayons du soleil taquinaient mon visage. Je ne voulais pas me lever et sortir du monde des rêves, car cette nuit, j'avais fait le plus beau qu'il soit. Tout en délicatesse et romantique à souhait. Je sentais encore les mains de Roxas se perdre dans mes cheveux. Ses douces lèvres caresser les miennes. La chaleur de son corps quand il s'endormit contre moi. Et maintenant il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux alors que je sentais encore son odeur autour de moi.

Le bruit de la douche me parvint pour m'empêcher de retourner à Morphée. Me retournant dans mon lit, je faillis me casser la gueule. J'étais étonnamment proche du bord. Néanmoins cette mésaventure, me permit de me réveiller complètement. Regardant l'heure sur mon réveil, je vis qu'il n'était pas encore neuf heures, sachant que je prenais à dix heures, j'avais encore du temps…

Et la quelque chose m'intrigua. Ce n'était pas mon radioréveil que je regardais, mais celui de Roxas…

Me redressant dans un sursaut je vis que ce que j'avais déduit été bien réel. Mon rêve n'en était pas un, et je me trouvais encore dans la chambre de mon blond. Ni une ni deux, je me levai, ramassant au passage mon tee-shirt que je ne me souvenais même pas avoir enlevé, et allais m'enfermer dans la pièce d'en face, ma véritable chambre.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, je me laissais glisser contre la porte. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Je n'arriverai jamais à le regarder en face… Mais pourquoi j'étais rentré dans sa chambre hier ?

Tous mes souvenirs étaient de nouveau à leur place et j'étais perdu. Mon cerveau bouillonnait. Ma respiration se coupa quand j'entendis des pas derrière ma porte. Roxas avait quitté la salle d'eau. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste devant nos portes. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait. Etait-il en train d'hésiter d'ouvrir sa porte de peur de se retrouver face à moi ou bien regardait-il la mienne pour essayer de voir si j'avais regagné mon antre ? Un déclic me fit comprendre qu'il l'avait finalement pris la première option.

Puis il y eut un long silence. Un très long silence très pesant. Il n'avait pas bougé du couloir. Là, j'étais presque sûr qu'il regardait ma porte. Je pouvais presque sentir son regard scanner au rayon X le bois…

Puis il y eu de nouveau du mouvement, vif, rapide et la porte d'entrée qui claque. Et mon cœur se serra… J'avais flippé, j'avais eu peur et j'avais fui… J'étais… lâche…

Je l'avais trahi…

Par mon acte, je l'avais à mon tour repoussé…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait…

Je me mis à trembler…

Je ne savais absolument pas comment gérer tout ça. Dans toutes mes relations ce n'était jamais moi qui faisais le premier pas. Encore moins celui qui résolve les problèmes. Jamais non plus la personne qui partait. Et là il fallait que je fasse quelque chose… Mais quoi ?

Je restais assit à plancher sur mon cas de conscience jusqu'à ce qu'il fallut que j'aille en cours. La journée fut d'une lenteur affligeante. J'étais une vraie boule de nerf. Même les profs hésitaient à me parler tellement j'étais nerveux. Je n'arrêtais pas de me faire des films, envisageant tous les scénarios possibles lorsque je rentrerai à la maison. J'avais une peur bleu du tournant de notre confrontation.

J'aimais ce qui était simple…

Mais là, je ne savais pas où je m'embarquais…

J'arrivais à l'appart' le cœur battant. Je savais que j'aurais dû passer chez Axel, pour au moins le mettre au courant ou avoir quelque conseil. Mais j'avais besoin de voir Roxas de lui parler et de dissiper le mal entendu…

J'ouvris. Mais c'était étrangement silencieux. Aucune lumière allumée. Personne dans sa chambre… Il n'était pas rentré. Et ça c'était inquiétant. Il était toujours là avant moi. Toujours. Depuis qu'on habitait ensemble. Jamais un jour il n'avait failli à cette règle. Jamais…

Complètement affolé. J'essayais de l'appeler sur son portable, la nuit d'avant complètement effacée de ma mémoire.

Il ne décrocha pas…

Je réessayais.

Pareil…

Alors, en dernier recours, j'appelai Axel. Il décrocha après deux sonneries seulement.

- Axel ! Axel, il faut que tu m'aide ! Rox' a disparu ! Il n'est pas à l'appart' ! Il ne répond pas à son portable ! J'n'ai aucune idée d'où il peut être ! Putain ! Axel, c'est ma faute ! J'ai merdé grave et il s'est barré ! Je n'sais pas où il est ! Je ne sais-

_« - Hey Saïx, parle moins vite je comprends rien ! »_

- Axel, c'est Demyx ! Et Roxas n'est pas rentré ! J'ai peur qu'il est fait une connerie !

_« - Non~ Je ne suis pas dispo'. J'ai un ami qui est passé chez moi, et il a quelque petit soucis avec son coloc'. Mais demain je suis libre~. »_

- … Quoi ? Mais… hein ? … Axel… Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que Roxas est chez toi ?

_« - C'est ça, Saïx~ »_

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Ce qui fit ricaner le roux à l'autre bout du fil mais je m'en fichais.

_« - Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? »_

- J'n'en sais rien… J'ai juste…

_« - Oui ? »_

- Complètement paniqué… Hier-

_« - Ça, je le sais. »_

- Ah… Je suppose qu'il t'a tous raconté…

_« - Oui~ »_

- Et tu ne vas rien me dire…

_« - Et non~ »_

- Tu vas me laisser me débrouiller tout seul n'est-ce pas ?

_« - Evidement mon petit Saïxy~ »_

- Je vois… j'vais l'attendre alors, en espérant qu'il rentre… Il est en sécurité chez toi… Bon… Je… A plus…

_« - Attends un peu ! »_

- Hum'

_« - Je vais faire ce que je peux, OK ? Mais je ne te promets rien. C'est compliqué. Et puis tu ne m'as pas facilité le travail. Le document est vraiment brut. »_

- Je sais ! Putain ! Que je m'en veux…

_« - T'inquiète, je gère~ »_

- Merci, Axel… A plus…

_« - Moi aussi, je t'aime~ »_

- Erk… Comment tu peux sortir avec ce type…

_« - Haha, à demain. »_

Une tonalité résonna à mon oreille. Axel avait raccroché. Je m'assis au bar et me mis à réfléchir, fixant l'heure sur mon portable comme un demeuré… Un point était rassurant. Roxas était chez Axel. C'était logique c'était la personne la plus proche de lui hormis moi et Sora bien sûr. Après tout, avant de se mettre ensemble puis de casser et de se faire la gueule, ils s'entendaient super bien…

C'est alors que je fis, tilt. Roxas était retourné chez son ex pour me fuir. Ça me faisait bizarre de soudain considérer mon meilleur pote comme l'ex de mon potentiel futur mec. Mais c'était bien le cas. Je faisais confiance au roux. Je savais qu'il ne le toucherait pas, après tout il avait Saïx maintenant, et ça avait l'air de bien coller entre eux. Pour une fois qu'Axel ne fait pas le mariole. Je crois que cette histoire avec Riku l'a un peu changé... Mais que Roxas aille chez lui, chez son ex, je me demandais si je ne devais pas m'en inquiéter. Est-ce que c'était un comportement normal ? Je n'en savais rien…

Je m'affalais sur le bar, l'esprit en ébullition. La tête posé sur mes bras, je battais un petit rythme avec mes doigts sur la surface plane tout en regardant les minutes défiler. On était en fin d'après-midi, et je sentais que la soirée allait être longue…

Sans m'en rendre compte, je finis par m'endormir. La position n'étant pas des plus confortables, je sentais mes muscles me lancer alors qu'une brûlure sur mon visage me réveilla. Ouvrant un œil, j'eus juste le temps de voir deux rayons laser bleu se sauver par la porte du salon avant de réagir.

Sautant sur mes pieds, je me précipitais à sa suite. Mes jambes faillirent me lâcher quand j'ai passé la porte du salon, m'explosant au passage violemment l'épaule contre le chambranle de la porte. Cela m'arracha un cri, alors que j'essayais d'appeler mon blond. Ce dernier claqua violemment sa porte et le temps que j'arrive devant il l'avait verrouillé.

Mettant de côté ma douleur à l'épaule, je toquais à la porte.

- Roxas…

Pas de réponse.

- Roxas, ouvre s'il te plait.

C'était mal barré et mon épaule me m'élançait désagréablement.

- Roxas, je t'en supplie, ouvre-moi ! Il faut qu'on parle. Il faut que je te parle. Mais en face. Pas à une porte… Je ne sais même pas si tu m'écoutes… Roxas, ouvre s'il te plait ! Aaaah, putain que j'ai mal… Roxas ! Je sais plus quoi faire ! Tu me connais, bordel ! Je suis qu'un bon à rien ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser ! Mais j'ai paniqué ! Je ne savais pas comment réagir ! Je ne suis qu'un putain de lâche ! J'ai… Aaaah ! J'ai eu peur ! Oui, peur de moi, de toi, de nous, de tout ce qui nous entoure et de ce qui allait se passer ! Je ne sais pas gérer ça Roxas ! Tu le sais ! Mais je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de mes conneries ! Je peux –putain de bordel de m… Je peux plus vivre sans toi ! Si tu pars je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir ! Je t'ai promis de ne jamais te laisser seul, et j'ai flippé quand t'es pas rentré ! Je me suis imaginé les pires des scénarios ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu peur, encore une fois… Aaaah aïe ! Peur de te perdre, de ne plus jamais te revoir et qu'il t'arrive malheur ! J'me suis senti mal toute la journée… J'n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi… Au fait que je t'avais fait mal … J'm'en veux, putain… J'm'en veux ! Parce je t'aime Roxas ! Je t'aime et c'est la seule certitude que j'aie…

Je fus coupé par une dernière plainte du à mon épaule. Pendant que j'espérais parler à Roxas, j'm'étais retrouvé à genoux et en larmes sous le coup des émotions et de la douleur, et comme un con je m'étais appuyé contre la porte. Me relevant, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Il fallait absolument que je mette de la glace dessus.

J'ouvris le congèle avec difficulté pour sortir une plaque de glaçon. Soudain, elle me glissa des mains. Je m'apprêtais à jurer quand je vis une chevelure blonde. Roxas était sorti de sa chambre. Complètement sonné par son apparition je le regardais mettre méthodiquement les glaçons dans une poche plastique puis dans un torchon. A bout de force je m'assis sur l'un des tabourets. A chaque mouvement mon épaule me faisait souffrir. D'une main, j'essayais de détacher les boutons de ma chemise. Mais je n'y arrivais pas.

- Laisse-moi faire…

Les doigts de Roxas passèrent alors sur les miens et déboutonnèrent un à un chaque boutons avec une rapidité et une facilité déconcertante. Il fit glisser le tissu en prenant soin de ne pas toucher mon épaule endolori et m'appliqua la poche de glaçon. Je poussais un gémissement de soulagement quand la surface froide entra en contact avec ma peau. Fermant les yeux, je baissais la tête. Pendant toute cette opération, il ne m'avait pas regardé une seule fois…

Une main s'égara alors dans ma nuque, venant coller ma tête contre un buste. Je sentis son visage se perdre dans mes cheveux, ainsi quelques perles humides. De mon bras valide, je l'attirais alors doucement contre moi, je ne voulais le forcer à rien.

On resta comme ça jusqu'à ce que les glaçons fondent.

- Tu vas avoir une marque demain… me chuchota-t-il

- J'm'en fiche… Je t'aime.

Il rigola doucement et décolla mon visage de lui, plantant son regard bleu dans le mien. Il se pencha et m'embrassa légèrement. Souriant contre ses lèvres, il posa son front contre le mien. Ses yeux bleus avaient retrouvé toute leur vitalité d'avant. Et ses petits rougissements étaient plus que mignon. Lisant dans mes pensées, il me donna une petite tape derrière la tête.

- Imbécile… Je t'aime.

Il avait marmonné ça en rougissant encore plus, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon sourire.

J'étais tombé amoureux d'un ange…

.

.

.

* * *

_Voilà..._

_Rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue_

_Sinon, pour ce chapitre on a quand même fait certaine recherche avec ma sœur..._

_Saviez vous que dans notre beau pays, les personne faisant des TS ne sont pas forcément __hospitalisé ? Ils ne sont pas considéré comme "malade grave" et ne sont pas forcément mit dans une chambre et surveillé, souvent par manque de place dans les hôpitaux. Néanmoins, si le patient en fait la demande, il peut être placé dans un institut spécialisé et la durée du suivie peut varier selon les médecins et les volonté propre du patient. Et c__'est ce cas de figure qui se passe dans le cas de Riku._

_Sinon, non on ne vous dira pas le nom de l'amoureux de Sora. Oui on a fait finir Axel avec SaÏx, on a trouvé le choix approprié afin de marqué son changement de comportement et de lui donné un air plus posé et mature. Et Roxas qui joue au grand frère protecteur on trouve ça trop choux !_

_Au niveau de Demyx... Bah, voilà quoi il pas grand chose à ajouter ^^ A part que nous n'ont plus on aime pas le beurre de cacahuète ^^ (dédicace à Mayura)  
_

_._

_**Une petite review ?**_

_A la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue !_

_Merci à BlackHeart (G), à Chocolate Kangoo et à Mayura-8 pour leurs reviews !_

_Merci aussi à Vargas Famiglia de nous avoir ajouté en Fav' et Fol' ! Une petite review quand tous sera terminé, juste pour un avis supplémentaire ;D ? _

_Mayura, merci 1000 fois !_

_A la prochaine !_

**_Laxup & Xoenime_**

**_-Darkness_**


	5. Épilogue

**_Yoh !_**

_Désolé du retard, j'avais complètement oublié qu'on allait au Festival International de la Bande Dessiné sur Angoulême ce week-end ^^ ( et c'était SUPEEEEER) _

_Nous voici donc arrivé à la fin de l'aventure ! ^^_

**_La fin du repas vous est servi !_**

* * *

.

.

**Lire les notes qui s'envolent**

.

.

5. Épilogue

Je rentrais dans l'appartement, après avoir fait tomber la neige de mes cheveux sur le palier.

- Rox', je suis rentré ! … Roxas ?

Fronçant les sourcilles, je me débarrassais rapidement de mes affaires et passais la tête dans le salon. Personne. J'allais partir pour voir dans la chambre quand mon regard fut attiré sur le bar. Dessus il y avait un petit bout de papier plié avec mon nom écrit dessus. Je le pris alors dans mes mains et l'ouvris. _« Je suis partis faire les courses. Je reviens vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Roxas »._ Le tout agrémenté d'un petit cœur.

Fixant le papier encore quelque seconde avec un sourire niais, je l'emportais ensuite dans mon ancienne chambre. Je dénichais rapidement ma boîte aux trésors et rangeais mon précieux papier avec les autres et les autres bricoles que mon petit Roxas m'avait plus ou moins offertes depuis quelques mois déjà. Non, je ne suis pas sentimental et ce n'est pas du tout un comportement incroyablement romantique ! C'est juste que… Chacune de ces petites choses me rappelle un petit souvenir de mon blond… Bon d'accord un chouia romantique, mais je l'aime trop. J'y peux rien.

Je finis par ranger ma boîte avant de retourner dans le salon. J'avais un truc à finir. Je me dirigeais d'instinct vers mon synthé et trouvais quelque chose de louche. Contrarié, je me demandé où elle était passée…

- Je suis de retour ! T'es là Dem' ?

- Ouais ! Salon !

- Coucou ! Ça va ? Ta journée et tout ?

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et posa les sacs sur la table. Il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire. Je me mis à fixer ses yeux trop bleus et il perdit son sourire. Il se précipita sur moi et me pris le visage entre ses mains.

- Demyx, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- T'aurais pas vu l'enveloppe que j'avais posé sur mon synthé ?

- Si, je l'ai prise en partant faire les courses. J'ai pensé que tu n'avais pas eu le temps de la poster ce matin, alors je l'ai fait à ta place.

Me reculant vivement, je dû blêmir a vu d'œil, vu la tronche paniqué que me tira mon blond. Mes genoux cognèrent contre quelque chose de dur, et je basculais vers l'arrière. Je me retrouvais assit dans le canapé, Roxas face à moi, et mon cœur peinant à repartir.

- Tu… l'as envoyé…

- …

- Mais… non ! T'as pas vraiment fait ça hein ? Tu déconnes ? Dis-moi que tu déconnes, Roxas !

- Demyx, je… Désolé…

- Ce n'est pas vrai…

Je me passais la main sur le visage, pour essayer de me décontracter. Après tout, ce n'était pas si important. Mes mains tremblaient et mon souffle était court. Si, c'était très important. Ma vie en dépendait…

- Dem'… c'était quoi cette lettre ?

- Rien.

- Ne me dis pas rien, quand tu fais une tête comme ça. Tu me fais peur…

- Viens…

Je tendis ma main vers lui et il l'a saisi. Je le tirais doucement vers moi et le serrais dans mes bras. J'avais besoin de me calmer avant de lui en parler. Ça me prit bien cinq bonnes minutes avant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Je déposais un baiser dans un sa chevelure d'or, avant de lui avouer.

- Cette lettre…

- Oui ?

- Elle contenait ma participation à un concours de musique… Il y avait la maquette de quelques titres que j'ai enregistrés à l'Ecole et quelques copies de partition…

- Tu ne voulais pas participer… Je suis désolé… J'ai-

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, je voulais participer. Mais… J'aurais voulu modifier mes choix de partition. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas sélectionné celles qui me correspondaient le mieux… Qui me mettaient le mieux en valeur…

- Je suis désolé…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû faire attention ou t'en parler, mais tu sais la musique des fois…

- Je sais, c'est comme ta gestion des sentiments…

- C'est ça…

- T'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un concours. Ça ne t'oblige à rien.

- …

- Allez souris ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand t'es triste.

- Je ne suis pas triste, juste angoissé…

- Et bah arrête, j'aime pas !

- Gamin !

- Hé ! …

Je lui fis un petit sourire con.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le problème c'est que ce n'était pas juste un concours, c'était LE Concours, celui de ma vie. Si je le ratais, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais faire…

Roxas m'embrassa faisant taire mes divagations. Je l'avais lui, c'était le principal.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans que j'y repense. C'est seulement le lendemain matin en me réveillant avec Roxas dans mes bras, que je sentis ce poids en moi. Une boule de stress qui ne me quitta pas de la journée. Qui ne me quitta pas pendant les quelques semaines qui suivirent l'envoi de la lettre.

Je faisais tout pour cacher mon désarroi à mon blond, mais j'étais sûr qu'il le voyait, même si il ne disait rien. Cette comédie dura jusqu'à la moitié du mois de janvier. Jusqu'au jour où je reçu une lettre que je savais très bien être les résultats du concours…

Je l'avais très bien reconnu parmi la pile de courrier. L'enveloppe noire, à l'écriture blanche avec un petit logo gris. Elle me regardait depuis une bonne demi-heure. Sans que je n'ose l'approcher. J'étais figé dans mon canapé. Et c'est bien sûr dans cette même position que me retrouva mon blond qui sortait juste de la douche.

- Euh… Dem' ?

Son regard alla de moi au tas de courrier. Et il comprit. Resserrant sa serviette autour de sa taille, il se saisit de la fameuse enveloppe et vrilla ses yeux aux miens.

- Tu veux que je l'ouvre ?

Mon silence l'encouragea et il prit un couteau et ouvrit proprement l'enveloppe.

Je retenais mon souffle, me concentrant sur son visage. Je vis, lorsqu'il lut la première page, qu'il fronça imperceptiblement ses fins sourcils. Il me jeta un regard plus qu'embrouillé. Il comprenait petit à petit, les enjeux de cette missive…

Il avait la clef de mon rêve entre ses mains…

Celles-ci tremblaient maintenant et il n'osait plus tourner la page. Il avait conscience que tout pouvait s'effondrer en un instant. Il finit par faire tourner le feuillet, et ses yeux se déplacèrent lentement, lisant chacune des lignes attentivement. Et mon cœur finit par tomber dans ma poitrine quand j'ai vu les yeux de mon homme se remplir peu à peu de larmes.

C'était fini. J'avais échoué. Mon univers se liquéfiait. Tout devenait noir autour de moi et je m'enfonçais littéralement dans les coussins. Je n'avais même pas le courage de laisser mon chagrin prendre possession de mon corps…

Roxas vint se blottir contre moi. Je le regardais et essayais de le rassurer avec des sourires faux. Pour lui faire croire que j'allais bien alors que c'était l'inverse. Il s'en rendit compte et me prit le visage entre ses mains. Les larmes coulaient sans discontinue et ses deux saphirs étincelaient.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, hein Demyx ! Tu le sais ça ?

- …

- Demyx ! Je t'aime !

- Oui, je sais.

- Je. T'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Mais nan, mais tu ne comprends pas ! Regarde-moi ! Je t'aime !

Je fixais ses prunelles et quelque chose me perturba. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de peine. Juste de la joie et de la fierté. Et mon cœur eu un battement plus fort. Pourquoi ce regard ? Pourquoi ce sourire ? Pourquoi cette joie ?

Ma vision se brouillait. Mon corps avait déjà compris ce que moi-même je n'arrivais pas à réaliser. Mon rêve… J'avais été sélectionné parmi des milliers et des milliers de participants pour travailler sur la musique du prochain jeu des Studio de l'O-XIII… Je n'y croyais pas, et la seule chose qui me permettait de ne pas perdre pied était le corps chaud de mon amour contre moi.

Amour qui était, par ailleurs, en train de ruiner mon plus beau tee-shirt, à la fois à cause de ses larmes et de ses cheveux d'or détrempés. D'un mouvement délicat, je lui relevais la tête pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elles avaient un drôle de goût à cause des larmes. Sucrées et salées à la fois, comme les glaces à l'eau de mer dont il raffole tant.

Il se recula lentement fixant mes pupilles et effaça de ses douces mains les perles de nos visages. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en le trouvant incroyablement mignon en cet instant et il se mit à rougir…

- Arrête…

- Arrête quoi ?

- De penser !

- … Ça te dérange que je pense à toi ?

- Non, mais…

- Mais ?

- Arrête, c'est tout. Tes yeux disent clairement ce que tu penses, et ça me gêne !

- … Moi, tu sais ce qui me gêne ?

- Non ?

- C'est ta serviette~…

Et avec un sourire taquin, je repris ses lèvres.

Ma vie ne faisait que de commencer…

.

.

.

* * *

**_FIN !_**

_Désolé à tous ceux qui attendait un lemon, mais c'est vraiment pas notre truc ;D (un jour peut être ... ^^ )_

_Laissez-nous votre avis ! Ça nous intéresse ;D !_

_._

_._

_._

_Et si cette histoire n'était pas vraiment aboutie... Avez vous lu les notes qui se sont envolées entre les lignes du récit ?_

_._

_._

_._

_Merci à tous ceux qui nous ont suivi !_

_Merci à Mayura, notre Super Beta !_

**_Laxup & Xoenime_**

**_-Light_**


End file.
